TVD: Dark Little Secrets
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Some secrets should never be told, and some secrets can get you killed. Prequel to my Nikki saga. WARNING: Spanking and OC'S don't like don't read. Summary sucks, story is better. :)


TVD: Dark little secrets

Summary: Some secrets should never be told, and some secrets can get you killed. Prequel to my Nikki saga.

Warning: SPANKING and OC'S if you don't like that don't read!

Note: I pretty much gave Elijah, Klaus, and Kol kids. All of the kids are the same age because they all are the same species, half human half vampire, they stopped aging around 16 and due to their human side two of the kids have access to the magic so their human side is referred to as the witch side. For anyone who's seen the show Angel and remembers Connor that's kinda what these kids are gonna be like, not in attitude but when it comes to abilities and stuff, healing and stuff like that. Also the daggers work on them too, originally there were five daggers but in this story we'll say there were 9 because the hunters also knew about their children and wanted to put them down as well. This takes place in season 3 after Elijah undaggered the others, but there is no Ester. The coffin held someone else, Klaus just didn't know it.

OC'S in the order they were born:

Wesley aka Wes- The son of Elijah

William-Son of Rebekah, I won't go into how he was born just accept that vampire Rebekah had a son

Nicole aka Nikki-The daughter of Klaus and you've met her before in other stories of mine.

Victoria and Davina- twin Daughters of Kol but they don't look alike and are very different.

Chapter one: Awake

The Bennett witches weren't sure what the point was to opening the coffin, they had no idea who was inside even after opening it they had no idea who it was. One thing was for sure, it wasn't the original witch and it wasn't the mother of the originals. It was a teenager. But hey maybe for some reason this would help them, so they pulled the dagger out of the teen and waited. It took longer then expected, it usually didn't take this long for originals to wake, they also were wondering how this kid was an original.

When he opened his eyes and sat up they felt bad for him, he seemed genuinely scared.

"Whoa wait, were not gonna hurt you." Bonnie said then added "um, who exactly are you?"

"Wesley," he answered

"Okay well, Wes first of all you've been asleep for a really long time, a lot of things have changed. How are you an original?" she asked

Wes looked at her "I'm the first of my kind, as are the others, we're the only ones of our kind...I'm hungry." he said then his stomach growled and Bonnie frowned.

"I..I don't understand." she said backing away, the kids stomach growled as if he were human, how was that possible? That just didn't happen to vampires, yeah they got hungry but not so hungry that their stomachs started functioning again.

Bonnie's mother could smell him and was shocked "What are you?" she asked backing away now as he got out of the coffin.

He groaned "Well that's rude, as for what I am...I'm not allowed to tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy. If I tell you, he'll kill you." Wes said holding his stomach. "What food is there to eat around here?"

"Sworn to secrecy? By who? And what? Your asking for Food? Like actual food?" Bonnie was so confused right now.

Wes sensed that he couldn't trust them and that he needed to get out of here.

He ran fast.

Bonnie glanced at her mom and frowned "What's wrong?" she asked her mom.

"That boy...Bonnie he has a heartbeat." her mother said shocked.

Wes found the house with no problem. He could smell them inside, well it was time to find out what the hell was going on. He went in without knocking and heard them bickering, probably over something petty.

He stopped before entering the room and listened.

"So you think mother will return?" Rebekah asked

"Perhaps, after all she was in the coffin and now the witches have something to use against us, which sucks but that seems to be our luck lately." Klaus said with a sarcastic grin

He showed himself now "Sorry to disappoint. The witches opened the wrong coffin."

They all shut up and stared. They got emotional when they were around family that they hadn't seen ina while, and when it came to the children, well the children were their one true weakness.

"What? No hello? And after I came all this way?" he grinned he was still very pale though, he needed to eat. "Say, is there any food around here? I'm starved."

Rebekah went over to hug him tight "I'll fix you something Wesley." her maternal instincts kicked in and she went to the kitchen to make him something to eat.

Kol smirked "Well now, isn't this exciting. Wonder what other skeletons are going to pop out of the closet."

Wes grunted "I'm no skeleton thank you Uncle."

Elijah went over to his son "Its been a long time."

"It has indeed." Wes said then scoffed "Don't get all emotional father, there's really no need."

Elijah clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him into a hug anyway. It was short and firm and full of love.

He got embraced by his other Uncle's too.

When that was over he looked around. "Finn not here?"

"No, why would he be?" Klaus asked and Wes shrugged "Just asking." he said then Rebekah brought him a plate with a cheeseburger and fries on it.

"Something new, I think you'll like it, most children your age do." she said then sat down.

He found a table to sit at in the same room and just looked at it. "How in the world am I suppose to eat this?" he asked

"With your hands." Rebekah told him

"With..." he paused not even able to say it let alone think it "That's just...unsanitary."

She rolled her eyes "Oh just try it."

He snorted but did try it, it was strange but once he actually started eating it, he found it wasn't half bad.

He then examined the fries "I suppose I'm suppose to eat those with my fingers too?" he inquired

"yes actually." she smirked

"Sooo who decided silverware should no longer exist in this time?" Wes asked curiously.

Rebekah snickered but it was Elijah that answered him "Times have changed, but not that much. Its just, there are some times when you won't need to use silverware to eat. Finger foods is what its called."

"Ah..." Wes said and tried a few, he didn't like them. "Well thank you Aunt but I don't think I'll have anymore.

Elijah left the room and came back with a glass and set it in front of his son "That too please."

Wesley looked at the glass then at his father then back at the glass then looked away not responding..

Elijah walked off and sat down.

The room was silent as they seemed to just watch him.

Kol smirked his nephew never could be handed blood without throwing a tantrum about having to drink it, he hated it.

Klaus wondered if his nephew would drink the blood or if he would throw it, it wouldn't be the first time.

Wesley got tired of being stared at and frowned at them "What?" he asked annoyed.

Elijah sat back in his chair also trying to guess at what his son would do, you could tell though, the boy was a walking contradiction. He liked to surprise people and sometimes would cooperate only long enough for them to let their guard down and then turn it all around on them.

"Now Wesley.." Elijah prompted.

Wesley looked at the glass with a sigh, touched it then moved his hand from it just as fast. "None for me thanks."

So he was going to be difficult. Oh well.

"Your well aware that you need it to be at full strength. The human food only effects your human side. Your vampire also needs to regenerate." Elijah said trying to make him see reason, perhaps he could change his mind.

Or not.

"So I won't go out and get hurt." Wesley shrugged, not that healing was the only thing he needed from that side of him.

Elijah sighed "I'll not tell you again."

Wesley turned toward his father knowing that look on his face. He wasn't playing around.

Rebekah could see where this was going and left.

Kol shook his head, the boy never learned. And Kol though he liked watching torture, he had a soft spot for his nephew and his nieces, he didn't want to watch Wesley get punished so he left too.

Wes blew at that, grabbing the glass and threw it Klaus moved fast enough to catch it before it made a mess and not a drop of blood had been lost, he raised a brow at his nephew "Don't make me compel you." he warned.

Wes looked utterly shocked, would he really? Then again this was Klaus, he threw a glare at his Uncle for that. "I'd expect no less from you."

"Now now, manners." Klaus scolded gently. He held out the glass again to Wes "One last chance, I'd take it if I were you."

Wesley despised blood, hating having it more then anything. So whenever he was given blood he fought tooth and nail, he always knew he would lose, but at least he'd have the satisfaction of knowing he'd fought it. Was it worth the hiding he normally got afterwords? Not really. Did that ever stop him or give him a moments pause? No.

He took the glass then smashed it against the wall.

Klaus frowned "Wrong choice." he moved fast and Wes watched as he left the room.

Then his father stood up. "Wesley come here." he said in a calm tone as if he were ordering tea.

Wes cringed then sighed and went over to him, he knew what was coming.

"Ten minutes have passed since you were reasonably asked to drink your blood by Rebekah. That's plenty of time, your well aware of why you need blood as well as food. This isn't new for you, its been this way since you were a small child. You know exactly what happens when you chose to deliberately disobey me on this." Elijah kept the same tone as he lectured.

Yeah, Wes knew what was coming, this wasn't his first rodeo. He'd been through this many times with his father. And even once with his Uncles Kol and Klaus.

Elijah didn't wait anymore. He propped his foot against against a foot stool and had his son by the chin firmly he looked into his eyes and did what he did every time in the past. "When we're done here I will get you another glass and you WILL drink it." he compelled the boy, sure he could have done that the first time, but he didn't like forcing anything on his son, and his son knew why he needed it so Elijah expected him to be logical and just drink it, sadly that never happened.

Elijah then had him over his raised knee, and then 20 thunderous smacks landed across his behind.

Wesley winced at tears pricked his eyes around 16 and a few fell down his cheeks, and then it was over and Elijah let him up gently wiping a stray tear from Wesley's face. And went to get another glass of blood and handed it to him.

Wesley drank the blood making a face the whole time and then stuck his tongue out in disgust as he always did. Elijah rolled his eyes. "Its blood Wesley, Not acid. Now get a cloth and clean that mess up." he said and before leaving the room he added "And do not leave. You will stay here til I say otherwise"

When his father left the room Wes went to clean up the mess and though he hadn't wanted to drink the blood he was actually almost feeling up to his old self again.

It was like a child not wanting to take medicine, he knew he needed it, but he hated the taste so much that he'd rather fight then have to take it.

Suddenly he felt something pulling him to the basement, he followed the feeling and went down, and there scattered in the room were coffins, four four empty and three closed.

Wesley opened one and tears filled his eyes and he saw the sweetest of the family, Nicole he wondered who would have the heart to dagger her, but then again his Uncle Klaus was twisted in his ways and probably would do it on principle that he was protecting them. That's what he'd said all those years ago when he'd done it to Wes.

He pulled the dagger out of her, then opened the other coffin seeing his cousin Davina and pulled the dagger out of her as well, he didn't bother the third coffin because he felt he should take it slow, it was best to only wake two at the moment.

Nicole opened her eyes gasping and sat up, Wes rushed to get blood and gave her some, she made the same face he normally made but it seemed to help. He had second thoughts about Davina but gave her a blood bag too, she like Nikki only drank some of the blood.

Wesley decided that the safest place for the daggers was with Nicole so he handed them to her. She was the purest of the family, like the black sheep but with goodness.

Davina frowned "What's going on? Where are we? What happened?"

"Pretty much Uncle Klaus put us down to protect us. I was woken up recently and I found you down here and felt you should be awake too. We've been down for about 800 years I think. I'm not sure though." Wes explained.

"What about Victoria?" Nikki asked seeing that she still lay with a dagger in her.

Wes closed the coffin. "Nicole we can't, she's too dangerous. Its best she stay as she is at the moment, she's the reason Uncle Klaus put us down, if she'd shown even the slightest amount of control he wouldn't have gotten it in his head that we needed to be protected from ourselves. "

"She didn't make him do anything, he makes his own choices, and he's one to talk, like he's any less blood thirsty, she takes after him and father." Davina said meaning Kol.

Davina had dark hair, Victoria however was blonde.

Nicole frowned "Wait, where's Will?" she asked

"I don't know, he's not here with the rest that's for sure. Maybe they put him somewhere else like they did with me, hmm, they put the girls in the same room, perhaps William's coffin was in the same room somewhere with mine." Wesley said.

"We'll have to look." Nicole said.

"You'll do no such thing." They turned to see Rebekah looking at them.

"Wesley I do not wish to be you, your father AND your Uncle's are going to have your hide." Rebekah warned with a sigh then stormed up the stairs.

Wes smriked, if it meant that he had his cousins around then he'd gladly take the punishment to keep them around.

TBC...

Next time: A reunion that's long overdue and one Mikaelson taps into their magic on accident, therefor putting an idea into Klaus's head. Will these children be exactly what he needs to get what he wants in Mystic falls, or is he in over his head?


End file.
